


Travelling

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Summer 2018 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: It was a tradition for Gundham and Kazuichi to travel to the kingdom of Novoselic to visit Sonia in her homeland. However travelling can be a pain while suffering from motion sickness.Day 7 of theSoudam WeekPrompt: Illness/Sickness





	Travelling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this one is so short, but due to my new work I don't have that much free time at the moment

Gundham and Kazuichi always enjoyed visiting their close ally and former classmate Sonia Nevermind in her home country Novoselic. As her having been the heir of the throne and thus future ruler of that realm, the Princess of Darkness had moved back to her home after they all had graduated from the famed Hope's Peak Academy. However this meant for the three close allies, that they were not able to see each other again very often which led to their tradition of visiting each other every quarter of the year, switching every time who would do the travelling and who the hosting, and whenever an event had happened in the past that required the presence of the other, like Gundham's and Kazuichi's wedding or in this case the coronation ceremony of the now royal ruler of Novoselic.

It was always a pleasure for them to see each other again after such long periods of time and they always shared many happy memories during these visits. However there was always an unpleasant part about this tradition. The travel itself, if it were Gundham and his husband doing this part, as Kazuichi was suffering with motion sickness his whole life. An irony in itself for the former Ultimate Mechanic, who was specialising in fast moving vehicles, to suffer from such a curse. As the couple lived out their life in Japan, while the She-Cat was now residing in Novoselic, which was in Europe, these meetings between the mortals did mean that they did have to travel for long hours, which could only feel like being never-ending for Kazuichi.

Usually the sickly mortal would rest during their travels, while Gundham would drive their car or serve as a pillow for his dark consort in the plane and vehicle used by the She-Cat's servants to transport the guests, however after a certain point in time the mortal would not be able to rest any more as his body was filled with unused energy despite him feeling miserable and weak.

 

The couple had already most of their travel behind them after landing back in Japan and they now only had to drive back to their shared realm. Gundham, who was driving their car, turned his attention to Kazuichi for a moment, who was leaning against the window with his eyes closed. However as the Overlord of Ice he was able to spot that the other was fully awake, thanks to the evil third eye he possessed. “How are you fairing, my paramour?”

Opening his eyes slowly and turning his head towards Gundham, he answered with a strained voice. “Like hell. I wanna get out of this car.” The tone of his voice indicated that he was facing problems to keep his frail body from loosing the meal they had shared earlier that day.

“I will take a stop at the next chance, so that you can rest, my paramour. Please try to hold out until then.” Gundham replied and kept his eyes open for a sign that would reveal an upcoming place for them to take a break. Kazuichi only gave a short nod in agreement to this and closed his eyes again to overcome his nausea. Driving a bit further, Gundham was then able to spot a sign that would temporarily free Kazuichi from the confinement of their car. Putting on the signal that would notify the other mortal's of him planning to change the direction, Gundham pulled onto the car park and stopped on one of the many parking spaces. Kazuichi immediately ripped open the door and ran out of it, vanishing into one of the public restrooms this realm offered to the many travellers. Gundham also left the car and quickly locked it, before following his consort to check up on him. It was not hard to find Kazuichi, as there was currently only one of the stalls occupied and the gagging sound was also a good indication. Knocking on the stall door, Gundham waited for a moment until he heard that it was unlocked.

Walking in, he found Kazuichi leaning against the stall wall and holding his head. “Can you walk?” Gundham asked him with concern in his voice. He would never get used to seeing Kazuichi in such a miserable state, especially since even Gundham's powers were not enough to help the other fully overcome his curse.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Kazuichi answered and slowly pushed himself off the wall again. Going to the nearest sink, he quickly washed his hands and then splashed some of the cold water into his face. He then looked back at Gundham with exhaustion, “Shall we go back then?” At a nod of the breeder, they walked back to their car and Gundham kept his eyes on his husband. While Kazuichi was still able to walk on his own, like he had said, his legs seemed to be weak and his movement was slowed significantly.

Arriving back at the car, Kazuichi took a seat again, but he kept his door open and let his legs dangle out while he breathed in the fresh air. Gundham stopped next to open door and retrieved a bottle of water for the other from a bag they had on their back-seat. “You should take a drink, so that your mortal form will stay hydrated until we arrive at our shared realm.” he held the bottle out towards the other. Kazuichi always tried to fully avoid having to consume food and drink when he was travelling and was feeling unwell, so Gundham had to constantly check if the other did not try anything foolish and harmful.

“I'm not thirsty right now.” the foolish mortal declined, like Gundham had already suspected.

“My consort, you need to drink or you will not feel better.” Gundham stressed and did not move away his hand with the bottle of water.

However Kazuichi tended to turn more whiny and childish than he usually was, whenever he was feeling unwell. “I don't wanna.” he pushed out his bottom lip in a frown, “When I drink, I get even more sick.”

“As much as I do feel love and adoration for you, my paramour, however what you are saying is utterly foolish. You will turn even more ill if you fully refuse to consume water and food, as the blood circulation in your mortal form could sink and make you feel even more miserable.” Gundham gave his husband a stern glare, forcing him to take the water and drink it. After Kazuichi closed the bottle, Gundham smiled again and leaned down to kiss the other. “Thank you, Kazuichi.”

“You're weird to thank me for that.” the other replied to it with a weak smile, “And you're even weirder for kissing me after I only just gagged in the restroom.”

“I do believe that we have shared our path for long enough for me to not mind such insignificant things and you also do share kisses with me, despite me being poisonous by touch.” Gundham said with amusement, “I am also aware how much you do adore having me kiss you, my beloved.”

Despite the pale tone the mortal's body has taken, a faint blush found its way onto his cheeks. “You're no better.”

Pushing the pink dyed hair from Kazuichi's damp forehead, Gundham smiled at him. “I never claimed to be, as I also enjoy sharing any form of physical contact with you, no matter what the case may be.”

The gentle touch made Kazuichi close his eyes with content. “Stop being a sap and let's go home now.” despite the harsh words, the voice was filled with adoration and Kazuichi smiled.

At this, Gundham went around the vehicle and took a seat on the drivers seat, while Kazuichi turned towards the front and closed his door, at which they continued their journey back to their shared realm.

 

Due to the sickly mortal not being able to truly rest on a parking space, it took no time for him to feel miserable again. To keep him occupied and distracted from the curse, Gundham took on the more active part for a conversation and kept on talking about their stay inside of Novoselic and what they had been doing together with the She-Cat. He also began topics about their respective works and overall duties they had to the mortal realm, before changing to their other allies and comrades that they had in their lives – most of them being their former classmates, as the couple did not possess many social skills. The tactic seemed to work, as Kazuichi was able to not react too strongly from the fast movement of their vehicle. Gundham did of course try to keep the car moving in a steady and smooth manner to lessen any possible symptoms that his husband could suffer from. After a while, Gundham was able to spot the sign that pointed towards the town in which they lived ever since being teenagers and joining Hope's Peak for three years. Like most students the couple had decided to remain in this town.

“We have nearly arrived, my paramour.” Gundham said to the other in the hope to lift his spirit. However when no reply came, he saw that Kazuichi had been able to doze off again. Not wishing to disturb the other, Gundham turned silent again and concentrated on his mission to transport them both home safely, so that Kazuichi would be able to rest.

 

As welcoming the She-Cat's castle was, nothing was more pleasant than seeing ones own home after being away from it for two weeks. Parking the car, Gundham got out of it and went towards the other side to where Kazuichi was resting. Opening the door, Gundham loosened the other's seatbelt and picked him up, carrying the sick man into their house.

The sudden movement made Kazuichi open his eyes again and he loosely held onto the other, “We already there?”

“Yes. You have fallen into slumber a short while ago.” Gundham answered and unlocked the door to their shared realm. Walking in, they were immediately greeted by their many Hellish Beasts that had not been able to accompany them on their travel and thus had stayed, while being cared for by one of their allies. Usually the breeder would greet them as well, but like after every travel, his priority was the mortal currently nested in his arms.

Walking into their bedroom, he sat Kazuichi down onto their bed. “Do you wish to take a bath or would you prefer to immediately rest?”

“I just woke up again, so I doubt that I'll fall asleep again.” Kazuichi answered to this, as he was now fully awake again after sleeping for such a long time period. “But washing myself sounds good. I feel disgusting.”

Gundham could understand that thought, as he did also not feel as fresh as he would like after having to travel from one continent to the next. “I will prepare one then.” Leaving the bedroom, Gundham went into their bathroom, with Kazuichi slowly following him. Letting warm water run into their bathtub, he was able to see how Kazuichi was already undressing himself.

Said mortal then turned towards Gundham, “You're staying right?”

Knowing his partner well after all these years, Gundham nodded to this and hung his coat to the side. “This had been my plan, so do not worry.” Kazuichi did like to being pampered by his husband whenever he felt unwell. It was a fitting fact that Gundham did also enjoy spoiling his dark consort.

When Kazuichi took a seat on the small stool they had to wash himself, Gundham kneeled down behind him and immediately began washing his partner without being asked.

“You're such a mother hen, ya know that?” Kazuichi said to him, however Gundham could hear the smile in the other's voice. His paramour was predictable and easy to read.

“As I am a male human, I doubt that this description is fitting.” Gundham joked at this and continued to wash the other's body, while gently massaging the tensed up muscles. “And I do not hear a complaint in your voice about me caring for you.”

“Got me there.” the other laughed.

 

After Kazuichi was washed, Gundham sent him into the warm bathtub. A deeply relaxed sigh left Kazuichi's body as soon as he was submerged inside of the water and Gundham left the bathroom again. Now that his paramour had been taken care of and was starting to feel better after the long travel, the breeder finally checked up on the Hellish Beasts, who were all in excellent health. Giving them each a treat as a compensation for leaving them for a while, he then went to retrieve the luggage that was still hidden inside of his and Kazuichi's car.

When he carried them into their house, he saw that Kazuichi had already left the bathroom, after drying himself off and getting dressed, and was currently resting on their sofa with one of their pets lying atop on him. Placing the luggage to the side, so that they would not endanger someone who tried to pass, Gundham went to the other. “Are you now fairing better as before?”

“Yeah.” Kazuichi looked up towards him, “But one thing would make me fell even better.” Instead of explaining what this was, as it was not needed, he simply patted the sofa next to him.

Deciding that their luggage could wait until the following day, Gundham took a seat next to his consort and pulled him against his body.

Closing his eyes, Kazuichi rested his head against the other's shoulder. “Thank ya for caring for me today, Gundham.”

Letting his hand run over the sickly mortal's back in a soothing manner, Gundham kissed his head affectionately. “There is no need to thank me, as caring for you is always my greatest pleasure.”

Kazuichi lifted his head ever so slightly again to look up towards his husband. Smiling he leaned up towards him and kissed Gundham sweetly, before resting against him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Motion sickness is hell itself, let's be honest here >.>
> 
> I wanted to do something cute and domestic for the ending of the Soudam Week, because I do love cute and domestic things, so now after we had Kazuichi taking care of an ill Gundham, the Overlord of Ice can finally return the favour


End file.
